When You're Gone
by anothermevalerie
Summary: Blaine has never loved anyone before. There wasn't any time to. What with having to herd cattle almost year round and never having any time to spare; there simply was no way to do so. But then Kurt comes along. Cowboy!Blaine, Singer!Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

The moment he stepped into the small but crowded pub, everyone's attention was on him. Cowboy boots tapped against the dusty floor, echoing in the silence. Large, tanned hands slapped change on the bar counter, indicating the usual order. Pulling his hat off, and settling onto one of the numerous barstools, the man waited as the barista hurried to make his drink.

His name was Blaine Anderson; local heartthrob and hero. Everyone in the little town of Bandera, Texas looked up him as if he were a celebrity. The adults wished he was their son, the kids wanted him to be their older brother, and practically every girl dreamed of having him as their husband. He was probably the most well known man in the county, but he also was a mystery.

Blaine's drink slid in front of him, and expert hands caught it deftly. Blaine wasn't normally one for drinking, but sometimes, he just wanted to wind down. It wasn't his first time at this pub, but he had heard that there was going to be a special guest singer that night. Blaine loved his cowboy life, but if there was one thing he disliked about it, it was the lack of music. There was no place to bring a guitar or fiddle along with the boys when they went out to take care of the buffalo, and smaller instruments, such as harmonicas, were simply unreasonable when riding. No, tonight, at the little pub, Blaine would enjoy some real music for once.

"Did you hear there's going to be a rodeo around tomorrow night?"

Blaine looked up as Dustin McFadden set himself down on the barstool next to his.

"Hey Dusty, haven't seen you and the kids for a while now, huh?" He said, slapping the older man on the shoulder in greeting.

Sheriff Dustin McFadden, more commonly called Dusty after his inherently soiled clothing, had known Blaine since he was a toddler. Ever since his father ran off with some girl, Blaine's mother worked extra hours, trying to keep their roof over their heads until he was old enough to ride. Dusty was always there if Blaine ever needed help. And for that, he was ever grateful to the old man, and would do anything to repay him.

"Yup. The kids have been growing faster than I thought they would. Little Sally's all settled down and Noah has a lady friend now, did you know?

Blaine smiled. He had taken little Noah McFadden out fishing more times than he could remember. "Noah? Hell, that kid's been growing."

"Sure thing. So what do you think about the rodeo?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't really know. I might come around and check it out."

"You should. We've been missing seeing you. I'm sure the bulls don't, though."

Blaine laughed then, looking out at the stage that would be used later in the night. "Yeah. I do miss feeling those bulls try to throw me off."

Nodding, Dusty straightened his hunched shoulders and stood up. "Well. I ought to be off. Daisy's home with Jack and god knows that kid's a handful. It makes me sort of glad that Sally's off doing her own thing and Noah's busy with his girl. So long, Blaine. Good seeing you again. I hope you come by tomorrow, though... for the rodeo."

He tipped his hat and walked out of the pub, having downed his drink in three gulps. It was hard liquor, that was for sure, but Blaine knew that Dusty would be able to handle it. Out there in the county, every boy drank from fifteen years old. Tolerance was high, and there was no doubt that Dusty would ride home safely.

"Ladies and gentlemen." A loud voice boomed suddenly.

Blaine twisted around in his seat to see the town's resident announcer, Sam Shankles, stepping onto the stage.

"It's just about hitting dusk now, and you all know what that means don't you?"

The crowd cheered, and even Blaine whooped, excited for a good old pub dance with some quality music on the side.

"Well, I sure hope you all are excited, cause first up, local songbird and soon-to-be-sensation... Miss Rachelllll Berry!"

Everyone in the pub went wild as a small dark haired girl strode up to the stage. Blaine grinned happily. Rachel was a particular friend of his, and he loved hearing her sing whenever he could. They had become almost surrogate siblings one particularly hard summer when the crops were failing everywhere and Blaine couldn't get work herding cattle. Ever since, the two of them made a point to see each other as much as possible; a hard feat considering that Rachel travelled locally, singing at small town inns and pubs while Blaine rode all over the country.

"Well, you all." Rachel began, smiling sweetly at the adoring crowd. "I did have a particular song that I was going to perform, but someone important to me showed up, so... I've got a special song that I want to sing today, in honour of my good friend, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine blushed awkwardly as everyone turned to him as if by a magnet. He gave a little wave, scratching the back of his neck with embarrassment.

"I think we've flustered the poor guy enough today, so I'll just begin, and feel free to join in."

Rachel began the song, a tune familiar to the residents of Bandera. Blaine got lost in the past as Rachel's familiar voice swept over him. Countless memories of time spent together in the fields filtered through his mind as he whistled along. That was always how it was; Rachel singing, and Blaine whistling and sometimes even playing on his fiddle. Those were the good times.

As the song ended, Blaine came out of the reverie, sharing a secret smile with Rachel as gratitude.

"Well everyone." Sam said, stepping back onto the stage while Rachel climbed down. "That was the lovely and beautiful Miss Berry... Let's have another round of applause for the talented little lady."

Applause echoed through the pub, and Rachel bowed and curtsied politely before making her way towards Blaine.

"Next up is a new face... Miss Mercedes Jones!"

The audience applauded politely before Sam continued.

"Miss Jones is actually travelling with Miss Berry, so we sure will have a ball tonight."

This time, everyone cheered, standing up and clapping. This Mercedes might be new, but Rachel was good at recognizing talent. Whoever she travelled with for her performances quickly rose to fame.

An exotic and beautiful dark skinned girl ascended the steps to the stage just as Rachel reached Blaine.

"You never told me you were touring with someone new."

"And you never told me that you were going to come visit today, so I think we're even."

The two had an intense stare down before smiling at each other.

"I missed you." Blaine said, pulling Rachel into a hug.

"Missed you, too." She murmured into Blaine's shoulder. They hadn't seen each other in over two months. They got used to it sometimes, but there was always that ache; that special area in their hearts that belonged to their foster sibling.

"But anyway..." She broke away, still grinning but wiping away a lone tear. "Life's treating you alright, then? Is there any new man heading your way?"

Blaine shook his head at her. That was Rachel for you; always asking ridiculous questions. "Rach, you know I don't have the time."

Sighing, Rachel nodded before turning to where Mercedes was. "I know... but a sister can wish for her brother's happiness, can't she?"

Mercedes began singing the opening trills to her song as Blaine mulled over what Rachel said.

"I suppose it's time for me to start looking, huh?" He said, finally.

Rachel nodded, keeping her eyes on the stage. "It sure is, but hush now. I want to watch her perform. She's really talented."

And sure enough, Mercedes was a hit. Her deep, throaty vocals contrasted with her rich high tones to produce the perfect medley of sound. Her passion for performing was evident in the way she moved with her voice, and the emotion rang out clear with each note she sang. With every word, Blaine saw more people fall in love with her. And of course, her obvious attractiveness just caused more males to gaze at her with starry eyes.

By the end of the performance, everyone in the pub was cheering on the stunning lady.

"Well..." Sam yelled, evidently as pleased with the singer as the rest. "If there's one thing to say, it's that hell, Miss Jones has some talent!"

The applause became louder, and Mercedes blushed from all the attention as she started off the stage, heading for Blaine and Rachel.

"Mercedes, you were wonderful!" Rachel exclaimed as she reached where they were standing. "That was the best I've ever heard you sing."

Blaine nodded in agreement, noticing how Mercedes' eyes lit up from the compliments. "Yeah, it was incredible."

"Thank you very much."

Blaine smiled at her, noticing the way jealous glares were being directed at him from the other men in the pub. He rolled his eyes. As if. Mercedes wasn't exactly his type.

"Mercedes, this is Blaine Anderson, the one I've been telling you all about. Blaine, this very obviously is Mercedes Jones, the one I would have told you all about if you had actually been around these past few months."

Blaine elbowed her in the ribs as she giggled.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop. Oh, look at that, I think the next performer is going up."

Sure enough, while they had been bickering, Sam had announced the next singer. Blaine looked up, and his breath caught.

Standing nervously on the stage was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He was way too pale for Texas; the smooth porcelain skin stretching over his exposed neck and peeking tantalizingly from the collar of his shirt. His attire was almost too classy for the area, yet anyone could see that he had grown up with a childhood similar to theirs. There was nothing for it, this boy, this man was perfect.

Blaine stared up at him intrigued. There were always talented performers and attractive entertainers at the diner, but this man went beyond all of them. There had never been anyone who had captured Blaine's attention as wholeheartedly as this one, and Blaine felt that there never would be another one.

Blaine didn't know the man's name. He didn't know a single thing about him. But suddenly, Blaine's entire world revolved around the skinny, doe eyed man standing on the stage. Blaine could hear Rachel and Mercedes whispering frantically behind him, but he didn't pay them any attention. All he wanted, all he could think about, was the performer.

Blaine had hardened over the years. He had braved hurricanes and thunderstorms, floods and earthquakes, stampedes and angry cattle; but just one look into the mysterious man's eyes, and Blaine was gone.

**a/n**

**I don't know what I'm doing with this. It popped into my head after Carrie Underwood's Cowboy Casanova played on the radio. So anyway, in case you didn't catch it, this is a Cowboy!Blaine Singer!Kurt fic. Everything is set old fashioned. I originally had all the characters speaking all old western, but it gave me a headache and made the thing sound as if it were spoken by a four year old, so I kind of replaced that with better grammar. Please give me feedback, I'd really appreciate it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick A/N and then I'll finish it at the bottom:**

**Thank you so much for the comments/favourites/story alerts. It's what motivated me to get this chapter out as soon as I could! :)**

Blaine was still in a state of disbelief. Mercedes and Rachel had been giggling at his state of mind all evening, but he didn't even bother acknowledging them. All he could focus on was a certain Kurt Hummel.

The whole evening went by. People joined each other for traditional Bandera dances, and tapped their feet to the music, but Blaine was wholly and utterly fixated on Kurt. He couldn't pay attention to anything else. He watched Kurt's every movement, hoping for the chance to speak to him alone, but to no avail; the performer was always surrounded by a gaggle of admiring girls.

It got later and later into the night, and still Blaine hadn't been able to get a word with Kurt. People were shouting rowdily now, the alcohol finally getting to them. Loud singing echoed through the small pub, and Blaine was beginning to fear that Kurt had left to get away from the craziness that was the Bandera townspeople. But yet, he couldn't resist waiting, just in case.

A few hours past midnight, Blaine lost Mercedes and Rachel to the crowd. He was sitting at the corner of the bar, sighing moodily into the drink. If Kurt hadn't left before, he was sure to have left by now. It always was the loudest at this time, when the Texans were simply too far past wasted to even be half way coherent. Blaine had half a mind to join them, when suddenly a soft thump sounded. Someone had taken a seat next to him.

Blaine refused to look up. He honestly didn't feel like making small talk, and at that point, making eye contact only meant having to slog through the inevitable conversation. Taking another gulp of his drink, Blaine surreptitiously glanced at the man next to him through the corner of his eye. He nearly snorted into his glass with surprise.

It was the one person he hadn't expected it to be: Kurt Hummel. Blaine's heart started pounding, and he almost started shaking with nerves. He wanted to say something, anything to the man that had become his life in the span of a single glance, but he didn't know how to start; where to start. Suddenly, Blaine felt like his entire future would be determined by this one moment, and if he messed up, he would only have himself to blame. No, Blaine had to get this perfect. He simply had to.

After a few minutes of internal battle, Blaine finally decided to get his act together and introduce himself to Kurt. Butterflies were erupting in his stomach. Blaine could actually feel his palms sweating and wiped them on the worn fabric of his old jeans anxiously. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so jumpy about something.

"Hi, there. Um, I'm Blaine." He said finally, hoping against hope that the man beside him would look up.

Wide, sparkling blue eyes met his own, and Blaine nearly fell off his barstool in shock. No amount of preparation could have readied him for this. If Kurt's eyes had seemed beautiful on stage, it was nothing compared to how they looked then, just two feet away.

Blaine normally wasn't a sappy romantic, but looking into this man's—Kurt's eyes, his whole view of life changed. Blaine had lived most of his life lonely. He had gotten used to it, but there was always a part of him that wished for something more. Sometimes he just wanted to come home to someone to have somebody waiting for him, with arms wide open.

"Kurt Hummel." He breathed hoarsely, trying, tasting the name on his lips. "What have you done to me?"

Anyone else might have been confused at the nearly stricken look on Blaine's face, but not Kurt.

"You felt it, too?" He asked quietly, a look of wonder on his face.

Blaine nodded, unable to do much else. His mind was whirling out of control. Could it be possible that he wasn't the only one going insane over this... connection?

"I'm Kurt." The man croaked, looking as dazed as Blaine felt. "Kurt Hummel."

Blaine roughly laughed. "Oh, believe me, I know that."

A light blush crept up Kurt's neck and spread across his cheeks. Blaine watched intently, fascinated by the way the smooth, creamy skin flushed with that delicate shade of rose. The sight was entrancing.

Suddenly, Mercedes and Rachel were by his side, obviously drunk.

"Hey, Blaine! I see you found your man, huh?" Mercedes asked, swaying side to side. She was definitely past being tipsy.

Blaine frantically gestured for them to go away before they said anything else. "Mercedes, you're drunk."

"What, Blainie? Are we embarrassing you? We're just a little tipsy, don't worry about us. Oh, hey, Kurt!" Rachel stumbled alarmingly and then regained her footing, pointing her finger at Kurt. "Listen up, Mr. Hummel. You mess with my brother's heart, I don't care how much he loves you, you're a goner, you hear?"

Kurt nodded, amused. This seemed to satisfy Rachel for the moment, so she went with Mercedes to get another drink. Blaine shook his head as he watched them go. Rachel always was a heavy drinker, and she didn't ever hold the liquor well, either. Blaine knew that much from all the times he had to clean up her vomit.

"Love?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine snapped back towards Kurt at a shocking speed. Rubbing the chink out of his neck, he stared at Kurt with wide eyes.

"What?" He asked, hoping with all his heart that Kurt hadn't caught Rachel's little slipup. It was too soon for Kurt to know.

"Rachel said you loved me. Is that true?"

Blaine knew that they were moving too fast; he didn't even know how Kurt would react, but he had to tell the truth.

"I don't. But I will." He said wearily because if Kurt hadn't run before, he would now. "Ever since I saw you on that stage a few hours ago, I knew it was you. It had to be you. And I know it's early, I know that we haven't even met properly, but I still feel it; that one day, if everything happens right, I will love you."

Blaine buried his head in his hands, face burning with embarrassment, wishing that he could take it all back. It wasn't that he lied; no, he meant every word he said. But the wait was killing him. Kurt hadn't said anything, and Blaine had no idea how he'd take it. The residents of Bandera knew Blaine Anderson as the tough cowboy who could brave anything, but at that moment, Blaine felt as breakable as a china tea set. All it would take was one word from Kurt, and Blaine would be shattered into pieces, beyond any repair.

"Me too."

The whisper came out of nowhere, barely noticeable under the raucous laughter of the other people in the pub, but Blaine heard it. Warmth blossomed in his chest as he raised his head hopefully to look at Kurt.

"What?" He asked, hardly daring to believe that it was really happening.

"I told you that I felt it," Kurt said, looking down at his hands. "The weird connection, I mean. And I meant that. I saw you staring at me the whole evening, and it took me everything I had to not stare back. I wanted to believe that it was real. I wanted to come over, and talk to you right away. You intrigued me more than anyone here, and all it took was one look. This isn't normal. You've heard the tales about 'love at first sight' haven't you?"

Blaine nodded, with eyes wide.

"I don't believe them." Kurt continued. "But maybe, what we had at first sight... that bond... I know it can become love. You know why? Because no one has ever made me feel this way. I think maybe, maybe someday in the future, I'll be able to say that I love you. And I'll mean it."

"So does this mean... does this mean we can try? To do this?" Blaine asked, knowing that Kurt would understand what he meant. "Are you giving us a chance?"

"Only if you are."

Blaine wanted to say yes right away. He really did. But there was one thing stopping him. "Kurt, I have to work. Half the year I'm not home. I have to follow the herds, it's the only way for me to earn a living."

Kurt smiled sadly at him. "Blaine, life's about taking risks. You've been doing that your whole life. Don't give me that look, I've heard the stories."

Blaine shut his mouth, realising that the townspeople must have informed Kurt of the 'legend' that he was.

"You've ridden in the worst conditions, sacrificing your life, your home, everything for your mother and sister." Kurt continued. "Isn't it time for you to have a chance for yourself? Isn't it time to do something for you?"

"I don't regret it, Kurt." Blaine said, defensively. "I love Rachel and my mom. I'd do anything for them."

"Yeah. But would you do anything for you?"

Before Blaine could blink, or even think about what Kurt had said, Mercedes and Rachel were back in front of him, appearing from nowhere. Blaine sighed. They were obstructing his view of Kurt, again.

"What?" He asked, a bit more rudely than he ordinarily would have been.

"Blake... No- Blaine!" Mercedes said, laughing rather giddily. "Rachel and I want to go home, can you take us, please?"

He really wanted to say no; he wanted to spend as much time as possible with Kurt, but he also knew he had to get Rachel and Mercedes out of the pub before they did something stupid. They were too drunk to ever be able to take care of themselves, let alone get themselves home alone. There was just no way.

"Fine." Blaine said, mentally sighing over the timing of the arrangement. "My horse is out in the back, you go find it, and I'll just... I'll just say goodbye."

Rachel's eyes widened as she sobered up just enough to know that something major had happened and that they were interrupting at the worst possible time. "Okay. You brought Beauty, this time, right?"

"Yeah." Blaine nodded in the affirmative, wishing that she'd just get Mercedes and leave as fast as possible.

She seemed to get the signal, and within a flash, Rachel pulled Mercedes away, leaving Kurt and Blaine together.

He turned back to Kurt, only to find him loosening the collar of his shirt, exposing more of his skin. Blaine sighed mentally, it was way too distracting when Kurt did that.

He tore his eyes away from the skin to meet Kurt's eyes. "Can... can I meet you tomorrow?"

Kurt looked up, confused. "Why?"

"Because," Blaine said, wondering if he was doing the right thing, or whether, when the time came, he would walk away leaving behind two broken hearts. "It's time for me to do something for myself."

Kurt's eyes lit up with happiness. "Tomorrow?"

Blaine smiled back, ecstatic that it was him that had put the spark in Kurt's eyes.

"Tomorrow." He said. "For sure."

**a/n**

**So. Now I will go on to give you my little message things. Firstly: I will never ever leave super long messages at the beginning of my updates. It pisses me off to the max when other people do that, I refuse to. The only time I will ever leave anything at the top is when it's super important. Promise.**

**So anyway, continuing. The response I have gotten to this story is incredible. I've been writing for months on my other account and I've never gotten anything like this. Thank you so so so very much. You guys really made my day yesterday. Next, I have to warn you, I highly doubt I'll be able to update as often as I can this week. It's vacation week for me right now, which is the only reason I'm able to update like this.**

**Also, this isn't going to be like a fifty chapter thing as of now. I have the main plot all set up and I approximately know the goal of everything I write. I know things are going a bit quickly, but I'm trying to keep a degree of realism to my story. Which doesn't really make sense because it's old western.**

**Which reminds me! How am I doing with the Western stuff? I know the Glee names aren't very Western whatsoever, but besides that, is it okay? As always, leave me feedback! I really do appreciate it! :) Thank you so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Started 4-25-12

Finished

"You've never looked happier than you do now. And I've known you for a long, long time." Rachel said.

Blaine looked up. He'd brought Rachel and Mercedes back to his ranch house the night before rather than trying to bring them to the local motel. He wasn't about to let his sister and her friend spend the night in a scummy motel, and he figured he could use the company anyway; even if they were nursing sore hangovers. Surprisingly, though, Rachel had recovered almost completely, leaving Mercedes to be the sole complainer. This was a change from Rachel's infamous title of 'Worst Hangover'.

"Yeah." He said, finally. "I guess so. I wonder why."

Mercedes and Rachel exchanged knowing glances.

"I swear you are more oblivious than your damned horse. And that's saying something."

"Beauty is perfect." Blaine said, getting all riled up for a fight. No one insulted his horse. Ever. Not even Rachel. So Mercedes was out of the question.

Rachel sighed. "Blaine, calm down. Mercedes didn't really mean it. Or if she does, she didn't mean to tell you. She gets irritated when she's working off the alcohol. I think she just means that it's Kurt that's making you happy. And you're being quite silly for not noticing it. I mean, it's very obvious that you're head over heels for him."

"Kurt." He whispered. "Kurt Hummel."

"The boy's got you wrapped around his little finger, and you seem quite happy to be there." Mercedes said, still groaning from the hangover.

"Oh. I just... I just thought..." Blaine let his voice trail off. He just thought that he'd imagined the whole thing. It all seemed like a dream: last night, getting to see Rachel, meeting Mercedes, and of course, Kurt. Kurt's performance, meeting Kurt, talking to Kurt, making plans with Kurt, every single bit seemed like it never happened, because it was too perfect to be real. But if Rachel remembered it, then it had to be real.

"Of course it was real." Rachel said impatiently. "And don't you dare look at me like I read your mind or something. I know how you think, and plus your thoughts are practically painted all over your face."

"We're meeting at the pub, again tonight. After the rodeo."

"Can we come? I really want to meet him." Rachel asked. "Mercedes can come too, and we'll leave really quickly."

Exhaling heavily, Blaine nodded. He knew that whether he agreed or not, she'd show up. "Fine. But just for a few minutes."

Mercedes cheered excitedly before sitting up. "Did you say you were going to the rodeo?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." She said, happily. "I hope to god you get the angriest bull."

Blaine frowned at her. "Why? Do you want me to get killed?"

"No, of course not." Mercedes said, snickering. "It's just that last night, Kurt told me backstage that he liked tough men, and you fit the bill pretty well for a short guy. He'll probably be at the rodeo because he knows you'll be there, I think. If you have the angriest bull, he'll like you better. I guarantee it."

"That's not going to happen." Blaine said, shaking his head. "I don't think Kurt's into that kind of thing."

"No. But he's into you."

A few hours later, the three of them, Rachel, Mercedes, and Blaine, were at the rodeo.

"Mercedes, what on earth are you doing? You look really strange when you're trying to look everywhere at once."

"I'm trying to find Kurt, Rachel. Excuse me for trying to make our Blaine a little happier than he is now."

"Well maybe he isn't happy because we're arguing, Miss Jones."

"Oh, you did not go down the 'Miss Jones' path, Berry."

Blaine groaned. "Okay, both of you. Just stop. Go argue your hung over asses somewhere else. You're driving me crazy."

"Well you're crazy for wanting to get on a freaking bull, but whatever." Mercedes muttered as Rachel dragged her away, obviously realising that Blaine needed some solitude.

"Finally," He muttered, walking over to the vendor. "A beer, please."

"Sure thing." The man answered. "You look like you need it. Those ladies over there giving you a hard time, then?"

Blaine smiled tiredly. "No more than they usually do. Yet, they seem to be my friends."

"I hear you, kid. You know what," The vendor said, as Blaine reached in his pocket for some money. "This one's on the house. Keep an eye out on those two sisters of yours."

"Much obliged." The man nodded in response, and Blaine started to walk away, intending to finish his drink in the stables with Beauty.

"Hi."

Blaine whirled around at the soft, melodic voice, eyes bugging out when he saw who was in front of him.

"Kurt?" He asked incredulously. "You're here?"

"It certainly seems that way, doesn't it?" Kurt teased, chuckling slightly.

"Who are you... I mean how did you... well. Why are you here?" Blaine asked, confused. "I thought we were meeting at the pub, again."

"I'm here because you're here."

Blaine shook his head and began walking, Kurt falling in step next to him. He couldn't quite believe that this utterly beautiful man had come all the way to the rodeo -which was quite far from the town- just for him. It was just too good to be true.

"Anyway," Kurt continued, seemingly oblivious to the warmth that had pervaded Blaine's thoughts. "Why does it shock you so much that I'm here? Everyone around here goes to rodeos, you know that."

"Oh, I know," Blaine said, grinning. "But maybe I'm so surprised because you seem like the type to never get your pretty little hands dirty."

"I'll have you know," Kurt said in a haughty, mock offended voice that made Blaine's stomach swoop with excitement. "That I've been working with horses since I was five years old, and I've been riding them since I was seven."

"Well, then," Blaine said as they reached the stables, raising his eyebrows in challenge. "You won't mind helping me wash down Beauty, then, will you?"

He tossed an old, worn rag at Kurt, who caught it and held it away from his body, grimace on his face.

"Are you serious?" He asked, dubiously.

Blaine was overcome with hilarity all of a sudden. He bent over, laughing. The situation wasn't even all that funny, but he just couldn't resist. There was something about spending time with Kurt that made him giddier than ever before. Catching the not so amused look on Kurt's face, he sobered up quickly.

"What?" Kurt asked voice impatient. "What's so funny?"

"Of course, you don't have to help." Blaine said, the last vestiges of laughter still affecting him. "I was just joking."

"Of course you were, that's obvious, but what was so amusing? Was it me?"

Blaine suddenly realised that Kurt was genuinely worried, so he gently put his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"Look at me," He said, taking a moment to appreciate the ever present blush on Kurt's face. "It wasn't you. I just felt good, you know? Happy."

"Oh." Kurt started shyly, but Blaine put a finger to his lips before he could finish.

"Let me continue, okay?"

Kurt nodded, eyes wide.

"I'm happy because I'm with you. I'm happy that I get to spend time with the most amazing person ever, and I was laughing because I was happy. Because you make me happy."

Kurt looked down, a soft smile playing on his lips. "You make me happy, too."

They grinned bashfully at each other for a few minutes before realising that people were staring. Blaine quickly dropped his arms from Kurt's shoulders and started cleaning Beauty. He kept his eyes on his horse, face flushing.

"What?" He asked quietly, aware of Kurt's gaze on him as he bent over to check the state of Beauty's hooves.

"N-n-nothing." Kurt stammered out.

Blaine looked up curiously, wondering why Kurt sounded so flustered. Then he got it.

"Kurt! Were you just staring at my ass?" He asked, disbelieving.

Kurt averted his eyes from Blaine's.

"No." He said hurriedly, attempting to keep up the innocent charade before crumbling underneath Blaine's rather suspicious look. "Well, maybe. Okay, fine. Yes, I was staring at it. Is that such a crime?"

Smirking, Blaine leaned close and whispered into Kurt's ear. "No, not really. I personally don't mind at all."

Kurt's breathing hitched, and he pushed Blaine away quickly.

"Stop that!"

Smirking, Blaine rolled his eyes. Kurt scowling was the most adorable thing he had ever seen in his entire life.

"No seriously!" Kurt exclaimed. "Don't you have to go do something dangerous? Like ride a bull or something? Someone like you should be entered in something like this."

"Actually, I do."

"You do what?"

"I have to go ride a bull."

Kurt's face went pale then. Blaine was beside him in a flash. "Kurt? Are you okay? Kurt, what's wrong?"

"You're riding in the rodeo?" He asked, breathlessly.

"Yeah." Blaine said, confused.

Kurt's distress was evident on his face. "Oh. But. You can't."

"Why not? I won't do it if you'd rather I not, but why?"

"Because!" Kurt practically wailed. "Men who ride bulls look really, really... just... very... I like them, okay? And if you're riding one... I don't even know."

Blaine's mouth dropped open as he comprehended what Kurt meant.

"Mercedes was right." He breathed, in awe. "She told me this morning and she was right. He does like tough men."

Blaine had never been more appreciative of Mercedes' foresight in his life. Now he just prayed that he'd get the toughest bull out of the lot.

**a/n**

**Well. Yes, I know. Nothing realllly happens in this chapter, but it was really just a filler. I'm setting up for the next chapter which should hopefully be way awesomer than this pathetic one. I know this chappie is shorter than normal, but I really didn't have anything else to add. Um... also, I had issues with it and that's why I didn't upload yesterday. I don't think I can update until Sunday or Monday, now 'cause I'm going to Vermont tomorrow evening, so yeah, but maybe/hopefully I'll get one out tomorrow morning. Oh. and yes, this was a crap chapter. It is absolutely awful, and I'm sorry. I hope the Klaine in it makes up for the horrible-ness, though! As always, please leave me feedback! Good or bad, it motivates me to write! :) Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Next up in the ring... Blaine Anderson!" The familiar voice echoed through the air as Blaine walked into the ring. The crowd cheered wildly. Having Sam host an event was always something special, and adding Blaine to the mix just riled the townspeople up more. Blaine was a county favourite, something that the other contenders didn't appreciate, but he had earned every single drop of the recognition.

Blaine looked around at his surroundings. The crowd was spread out around the ring, and everyone was looking toward the entrance where the bull would be brought in. The suspense built up quickly and it was entertaining to see the people's faces as they strained for any sight of movement. Seconds later, shouting was heard. The men were coming with the bull.

Blaine craned his neck along with everyone else, hoping for a glimpse of the creature. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he felt the familiar excitement bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't participated in a rodeo in months, but he loved it. Rachel had been the one to introduce them to him and he had never been more grateful for anything.

Until Kurt came along.

Shaking away the thoughts of Kurt that were threatening to pervade his mind, Blaine focused on the beast that was being dragged towards the ring. It was large, brown, and nearly pulsing with anger. Its small, rage filled eyes rolled wildly as it bucked and turned, attempting to fling off the men who were herding it towards the ring. Blaine drew in a long breath and whistled. There was no doubt about it; that bull was pissed.

If he was correct, there were about five minutes until the round started. Blaine looked around at the sea of people. After a few minutes of searching, he finally caught a glimpse of Kurt. Rachel and Mercedes were next to him, and they were all talking and laughing. Blaine shook his head in awe. Trust Rachel to make friends that quickly. Blaine figured that at least it'd be easier when the two girls came with him to meet Kurt at the bar. Focusing on them again, he tried to figure out what was going on to make them all so animated. Mercedes seemed to be complaining about something, gesturing wildly and making ridiculous facial expressions, while Rachel and Kurt made fun of her. Blaine felt a surge of warmth for them. They were probably three of the most important people in his life, and he was just so, so lucky that they all got along so well.

Suddenly, Rachel looked up and her eyes met Blaine's. She grinned at him and mouthed a 'good luck'. Blaine nodded back, thanking her in his own quiet way before letting his gaze drift back towards Kurt. Rachel raised her eyebrows in a teasing manner before tapping Kurt on the shoulder. He looked up, and suddenly, Blaine found himself on the receiving end of a pair of beautiful sky blue eyes. He allowed himself to get lost in Kurt's unwavering stare, using the opportunity to marvel over every feature on that flawless face. He was rather far from Kurt, but he had memorized Kurt's profile to the point that whatever he couldn't see, he filled in from memory.

Suddenly, Mercedes attempted to elbow Rachel across Kurt, causing him to jump, and break the eye contact. Both men started to blush as they realised just how long they had been gazing at each other with that love struck look.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, Blaine Anderson versus the most feared beast in the county... the Rocky Rager!"

Blaine realised that he barely had seconds before the bull entered the ring. Glancing back at Kurt, he smiled quickly, before turning back towards the gate. The crowd started counting down as the men opened the gate and forced the bull through.

"3!"

The bull was in the ring, held down by the men. Blaine wiped his palms on his jeans, blowing some air out of his mouth.

"2!"

Blaine dug his boots into the ground, scuffing it a little as the men got ready to let go of the bull and run.

"1!"

They started to edge towards the fence, leaving Blaine alone in the ring with the bull tied to the post.

"And go!"

The rope was cut, the bull freed, and the men gone. Blaine let his body take control, following pure instinct as 1900 pounds of pure anger rushed towards him. He threw himself to the side, letting the bull carry its momentum to the opposite side of the ring. Turning sharply, the creature's eyes focused on Blaine, eyes narrowing in rage. Blaine knew what the thing was going to do; he had seen it countless times beforehand.

The Rocky Rager pawed the ground, preparing to charge, while Blaine got up and off the ground. He put his hands on his knees, bending over slightly to catch a few breaths while he knew he had the time to. All too soon, the bull was heading towards him. Blaine waited until the last second, hoping to grab its horn and climb on top as it went by, but it happened. The Rager turned at an impossibly fast speed, his bucking head making contact with Blaine's stomach and throwing him onto the ground.

The crowd jeered, thinking that the round was over, but Blaine got up. He had to win this. He needed to. He'd won hundreds of rodeos using his normal methods, but something told him that this bull had seen everything, and nothing could surprise it anymore. Seeing the bull get ready to charge yet again, Blaine sighed with displeasure. He loved a challenge, he really did. But at that point, all he wanted to do was get on the bull, ride it 'til hell froze over, and then spend time with Kurt.

Turning his attention back to the problem at hand, Blaine frowned. Maybe he had to do something completely spontaneous. It seemed like a good thought as he was all out of other ideas. Perhaps the best plan was having no plan. The Rager probably hadn't seen that before. Readying himself as the bull started to run towards him, Blaine prayed to whatever lord was up there that something would come to him. There were a few seconds before the bull hit him, and he was still drawing a blank. Finally, at the last instant, he threw himself over the creature, landed, to his and everyone else's surprise, on top of the Rager.

Stunned silence echoed through the building before cheers broke out.

"By golly, he's done it again!" Sam yelled over the crowd's noise, waving his hat in excitement. "Blaine Anderson, county champion for four years, now, has managed to get on the Rocky Rager, a feat no man in Texas has ever been able to do! But wait, before he can win and claim the title for the fifth year, he must manage to ride the beast for at least a minute!"

And Blaine managed it, winning himself the title of county champion for the fifth year in a row. Grinning as he accepted his prize money, Blaine waved at his friends: Rachel jumping up and down and screaming shrilly, Mercedes sitting down comfortably and nodding her head as if she knew he'd win all along, and of course, Kurt.

"I knew you could do it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! Oh, congratulations, Blaine!" Rachel shouted as soon as she got to him. "This is wonderful!"

"She speaks truth, boy. You got some serious crap going on if you're willing to take on a monster bull for fun, but damn you're good at what you do."

"Thank you. But, could you..." Blaine hugged them back before trailing off uncomfortably. He looked down at the ground in embarrassment before looking at Rachel, hoping she got the message.

"Oh, yeah. I remember. You wanted Mercedes and I to go do... that thing, right? Don't worry about it; we'll take care of it." She said, trying not laugh.

Mercedes followed her as she skipped out the barn. "You two better not do anything I wouldn't do." She said, narrowing her eyes at the two of them. She thought about what she said and then hastily amended it. "Actually, don't do anything that I would do."

Blaine wildly, but inconspicuously gestured for to leave. "So," He said, turning back to Kurt, who he hadn't talked to quite yet. "Do you want to take a walk, or something?"

"Yeah, okay.'' Kurt said, not looking at him.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed, but he said nothing, understanding that Kurt needed a moment. The two walked in silence for a bit. The sun was setting and it was nearing dusk. The scenery was magical, but all Blaine could focus on was Kurt; the crease that appeared between his eyes as he stared ahead, deep in thought, how his hands fiddled with each other as if they needed something to do, the way he bit his lip, teasing the pink flesh.

Blaine shook his head. He couldn't afford to think about those topics quite yet. Not when it was all so new. He looked around as he walked, absentmindedly passing his hand over his forehead. He felt something wet stain his fingers. Pulling his hands away, Blaine realised he had a small bruise under his bangs. Sighing, he turned to Kurt, realising that he'd have to cut short the walk. "Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"I have to go." Kurt's head snapped up so quickly, Blaine thought he'd injured himself. "Are you okay?" He found himself asking.

Kurt nodded. "I'm fine. But where are you going?"

"I have a bit of a bruise that needs some cleaning up. I'll catch up with you in a bit and then we can head to the bar."

Blaine started to walk back towards the rodeo barn, but Kurt pulled him by the sleeve. "Wait!"

"What?"

"I don't... I don't mind doing it for you, if you want?"

Blaine looked at Kurt curiously. "Are you sure you want to?"

"I want to spend time with you."

Blaine's ears turned pink, and this time it was him who was avoiding eye contact. "I'd like that."

The two sat on a flat rock as Kurt dabbed some paste onto the bruise.

"It's not that big, you know. You don't have to do so much."

"Yeah." Kurt said, cutting up some cloth for bandage. "But I want to."

Blaine fell silent after that, relaxing into Kurt's soft, soothing touches against his skin. "Are you okay?"

Kurt froze, hands stilling. "Why would you ask that?"

"You just seem..." Here, Blaine hesitated, wanting to choose his words carefully so as not to upset Kurt. "Unsettled. Are you?"

Kurt sighed and finished up the bandaging on Blaine's forehead. Leaving it hanging, Blaine leaned back slightly, knowing that Kurt would get back to the question.

"I was scared." Kurt said, finally. "I was terrified."

Blaine stared at him confused. "Of what? Of who?"

Shaking his head, Kurt rested his chin on his folded hands. "Not of anything. For something. For you."

"Why?"

Kurt exhaled heavily. "Blaine, you have to be the most oblivious person I have ever met."

Letting a small smile play on his lips, Blaine recalled a memory of Rachel and Mercedes telling him the exact same thing before listening to Kurt.

"I like you a lot." Kurt continued. "You don't even know. Every time you look at me, it's like you think I'll be gone any minute. But I'm not. I'll be here for a while. And I'm so lucky to have met you and to have you here next to me, and to know that this... this thing that we have is real. It's like you're what I've been looking for this whole time. But at that rodeo, in that building, when you were thrown to the side by that bull, I almost broke. I couldn't breathe, my heart seemed to stop beating, everything froze. You scared me so, so much, Blaine. I thought you died. And I just can't lose you. Not now, not ever. I just can't."

Blaine stared at Kurt in disbelief as he broke down completely. He pulled Kurt into his arms, letting him sob silently into his shoulder for a few minutes. When he pulled away, he looked at Blaine nervously. "Well," He asked. "Do I seem creepy, now?"

Shaking his fiercely, Blaine held up his finger, letting Kurt know that he needed a minute to phrase what he wanted to say. As soon as he got it, he looked straight into Kurt's eyes.

"Well, Kurt, I know this is somewhat off topic, but I can't help but ask. What would you do if I here asked you to kiss me?" Blaine asked hoarsely, hardly knowing what he was saying.

Suddenly, the enormity of his question caught up to both of them. Kurt and Blaine stared at each other, unexplainable sexual tension coursing through them. Sparks seemed to fly as their gaze lengthened; the heat between them just barely palpable in the cool twilight air. Blaine looked into Kurt's smouldering eyes, and sharply sucked in a breath.

"Kiss you?" Kurt repeated, looking dazed, but Blaine didn't hear him, too busy staring at the movement of Kurt's lips.

"Huh?" Blaine asked, tearing his attention away from the skin that he was fantasizing about. "What?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine smiled internally. He'd noticed that little habit of Kurt's, and it was just another thing to add to his list of what he loved about Kurt.

"Oh, forget it." The words left Kurt's lips before Blaine could register them. The next thing he knew, Kurt had grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. Overwhelmed by Kurt's close proximity and the heavenly smell of his cologne, Blaine tried to take a step back only to be jerked forward again by Kurt.

"Wait, wha-?" Blaine spluttered, barely having time to react before warm, soft lips were pressed to his.

**a/n**

**Good lord. Love me for this. Haha, no, actually, I apologize so much for the wait. It's been almost two weeks, I know, and I'm sorry! School's catching up to me, and updates will be dubious, but I'll do my best. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for things a bit, and I'm sorry I didn't give you more of the kiss but that will most definitely be featured in the next chapter. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a comment with feedback (they're what motivate me to write, but only if you think the story deserves it)! Thank you so much for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine had never really kissed anyone before. Not unless you counted the time he had tripped and accidentally smashed his head against Rachel's. That had been beyond awkward; their teeth had knocked uncomfortably and both of them had frozen in shock before pulling away as fast as they could, desperately trying to wipe the other's saliva off their mouth. They loved each other lots, of course, but not like that. Never like that. So no, that had not been fun. In fact, the whole experience had put Blaine off kissing entirely. He really hadn't thought that it was as knocked up as people said, and couldn't figure out why they thought it was.

But the feeling of Kurt's silky lips against his own was possibly the most life changing experience of his entire existence. Shock reverberated through Blaine's mind as he fully comprehended what this meant. Though chaste and tender, sparks of passion flowed through the kiss, rendering Blaine wonderstruck and shaking him out of the dazed stupor he had been in. He quickly brought his hands up, cupping Kurt's face with his calloused hands, enjoying the contact between them. The feel of the cool skin put him over the edge as he quickly tangled the tips of his fingers into Kurt's silky hair. That combined with the sensations emanating from Kurt's lips was just too much for Blaine to handle. It was the single most eye-opening moment of his life.

A few long minutes later, they pulled apart reluctantly, faces flushed and lips pink and swollen. Breathing hard, Blaine smiled softly. Maybe kissing was not so bad after all. He rubbed his thumb over Kurt's cheeks, savouring the feel of skin against skin. The two of them just stared at each other for a while, giddy expressions taking over their features.

"Your lips are chapped." Kurt said blankly.

Blaine flushed. He hadn't realised. "Oh. Um. Sorry." He awkwardly said.

"What?" Kurt asked, eyes widening. "Oh! No! Not in a bad way. I liked it a lot." He trailed off at the end, colouring even as he admitted it.

Warmth kindled in Blaine's heart and spread through his veins until his entire body felt consummated with elation. Exhilaration clouded his mind to the point that he could hardly think straight. Blaine wanted to jump up and whoop, but settled for letting an ecstatic grin settle on his face. Kurt most definitely was not the only one who liked the kiss.

Standing up, Blaine smiled and held out his hand towards Kurt. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, taking the offered hand and using it to pull himself up. "Aren't we going to talk about this kiss?"

"Mercedes and Rachel are waiting at the pub." Blaine said. "And as for the kiss," He winked at Kurt devilishly causing the latter to blush furiously. "Well, I liked it, and I guess I'm assuming you liked it, so I do not quite really see what we need to talk about."

"Yes, but, are we a couple?"

Hiding his nervousness, Blaine grinned at Kurt, wishing the feel of his stomach doing somersaults would go away. "If you want to be."

Kurt reddened and buried his head in the crook of Blaine's neck. "Okay."

Heart soaring, Blaine looked at the head that was nestled into his shoulder. "Okay." He whispered softly back.

Blaine easily supported Kurt's weight along with their own as they walked back towards the main building of the rodeo. Times like these were Blaine's favourite. They had only met the day before, but already he could sense that the dynamic that they had would never change. They teased each other endlessly, and flirted without shame, and it would always be this way. Nerves would never be an issue, and they were just so blatantly honest with each other. And Blaine appreciated each of these things fully, because even if Kurt went and broke his heart tomorrow, he knew they had still be friends regardless of where this relationship went.

The only problem was the impending separation. Kurt had not yet realised it even though Blaine had tried to warn him, but he had to leave. Both of them had work to do, money to earn in order to support their families. It was impossible that the two of them would be able to stay together in Bandera forever, as much as Blaine wanted to. It was inevitable that they would have to leave each other at some point.

Blaine shook his head and pushed the thoughts out of his mind. At that moment, all he wanted to do was focus on the memories of their first kiss. He saved the worrying for later and concentrated on Kurt; the feel of their hands intertwined and the cool air and the beautiful Texan sunset. They fell into an easy step, the rhythm accompanying their thoughts as they quietly walked towards their destination.

A few minutes later, they reached the rodeo again. It wasn't nearly as busy anymore; some people had left to go back to their ranches, and others had gone to town to run errands.

"Are we going to walk all the way back to the pub?" Kurt asked, wrinkling his nose. "I don't mind, but, really?"

Blaine snorted. "Just because I haven't gone to school doesn't mean I'm stupid. I figured that you weren't really a walker as soon as I met you. Though how you manage to stay so fit confuses me into oblivion, unless you eat like a cow."

"Firstly, I don't eat grass; I eat what I want whenever I want as long as it's in moderation. Secondly, I don't think you're stupid, and never have." Kurt countered defensively before looking around. "So how are we going to get there, then?"

Blaine looked at Kurt again, hardly daring that this beautiful man was his. "Come on," He said, playfully grabbing Kurt's hand. "Let's get ourselves there before Rachel blows a gasket over how late we already are."

"A horse?" Kurt practically shrieked once he saw exactly where Blaine was heading. "You're making me ride a horse?"

"Come on, Kurt, just this once?" Blaine whined playfully. "You've already met Beauty. See, she remembers you."

Kurt stepped forward cautiously as the mare whinnied at him before backing away. "I can't get on her." He exclaimed. "I think she has a cold or something. She'll probably get me sick and then I won't be able to perform."

Snorting, Blaine took a look before carefully guiding Kurt's hand to pet Beauty's head. "Nah, that's just how her nose always is."

"She's pretty, that's for sure, but can't she wipe her nose on some grass? Can she do anything to get rid of that wetness?" Kurt asked, nose wrinkling in distaste.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Do you want a boost, or will you use that stable experience that you said you had, earlier?"

"You think I was faking that, don't you?" Kurt asked, eyes defiant as he moved closer to Beauty, preparing to hoist himself up. "Well, I'll show you."

For a few minutes, Blaine watched in amusement as Kurt struggled to pull himself on top of the horse. Blaine was enjoying himself far too much to offer any help. "Oh, Kurt," He said, finally. "Let me just help you up."

Staring at him, Kurt frowned out of frustration, but Blaine just gazed back at him innocently. "Please?" He asked with a winsome smile.

Glancing away, Kurt huffed with annoyance before looking back, a slight smile upon his face. "I think I need it."

Blaine lifted him onto the mare, enjoying the feel of Kurt's hips under his palms. Climbing up in front of him, he grasped the reins and made sure Kurt's arms were tight around his middle before giving Beauty a gentle nudge to start trotting. "Is this okay?" He asked, hoping that the ride wasn't too uncomfortable for Kurt.

A laugh answered him. "I'm not completely breakable, Blaine. You treat me as if I was made of the most valuable porcelain."

"Or perhaps," Blaine murmured, so low that Kurt almost couldn't hear it. "Perhaps that's just how much you mean to me."

Blaine could practically feel the blush emanating off Kurt's face. He twisted around to look at the taller man. "You okay?" He asked, a little worriedly.

"I—I... Yes, I'm fine."

"In that case, let's go a little faster." He grinned cheekily, knowing that Kurt had no idea what he was going to do.

Kurt barely had time to respond before Blaine pressed his foot a little into Beauty's side, softly murmuring for her to go faster. In a second, the horse started galloping, prompting Kurt to nearly strangle Blaine with a horribly tight death hold. "Why are we going so fast?" Kurt all but screamed in terror.

"Relax!" Blaine yelled back, clearly enjoying the ride. "Live a little, Kurt! Don't go to heaven without enjoying life"

"I intended to! But I think I'm going to heaven a little too early if we're going at this pace! Come on, Blaine! Please stop!" He pleaded, trying to be heard over the rushing wind.

Blaine just laughed back. "Oh, loosen up! I'm not going to let you get hurt!"

"You're crazy!"

"Crazy for you, maybe a little, but otherwise, not so much!"

Blaine's heart stopped as he replayed those words. _Crazy for you._ He hadn't meant to say that, but yet... Spurred on by a little rush of adrenaline, he laughed loudly, running a hand through his already windblown hair. He had nothing to regret; it was the truth.

Kurt didn't seem to notice the slip. "You might be right!" He shouted in glee. "This isn't too bad."

Whooping in answer, a grin lighting up his face, Blaine urged Beauty on a little faster, completely disregarding Kurt's half-hearted protests.

Fifteen minutes later, they were at the pub. Rachel and Mercedes hadn't arrived yet, leaving Blaine to wonder exactly what they'd gotten up to when he and Kurt had left the rodeo. It wasn't usually like Rachel to be late. Judging by Mercedes' personality, however, Rachel's punctuality could be shot in a heartbeat. But even though they had their strange and slightly ridiculous moments, they were responsible, so Blaine didn't let himself worry too much. He would know if they were in trouble; it was a small town, and news travelled fast.

Blaine softly smiled as he realised that the last time he'd been there, last _night_, he'd seen Kurt. Looking around at the shabby walls, and dimly lit seating areas, he realised that this was the place that everything became perfect. Blaine settled into a seat at the bar after pulling out a stool for Kurt. It was the very same placement that he'd first personally met the breathtaking man who was seated next to him. And at that moment, Blaine knew that this would always be special; that tavern, that bar counter, that setting. They would always hold a special place within his heart.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine softly asked Kurt, wanting just to hear the melodious voice that had left him speechless the night before.

"Hmmm?"

Realising that he had pulled Kurt from some other faraway thought, Blaine looked down sheepishly. "Sorry for disturbing you."

Kurt laughed, the bright sound tinkling through the air. "No, I have a tendency to lose myself in my mind. I was just thinking about how wonderful it's been so far; how great everyone in this town is and how beautiful it is here. And mostly I was thinking about you."

Blaine put his hand over Kurt's on the counter and let his tan thumb brush the soft, pale knuckles. "You are amazing."

Making a face, Kurt smiled back cheekily. "I know."

Rolling his eyes, Blaine waved the barista over, ordering drinks for both them. Once she went away, he turned back to Kurt, whose wide eyes were staring at him. "What?" He asked, somewhat confused.

"You know my drink order?" Kurt whispered with astonishment.

Blaine grinned at him, puzzlement evident in his eyes. Was it that big a deal? How couldn't he know what Kurt's order was? The night they'd met, he'd been memorizing everything from Kurt's attire to the exact shade of his hair. "Of course I do." He replied finally, unaware of just how much those four words meant to Kurt.

**a/n**

**Well, I know it's been a long wait, but it's finally up. I didn't even plan to finish this chapter today, but I just needed a break from schoolwork. Sorry about that, but end of school means added stress. Plus, I'm a horrible procrastinator.**

**Anyway, so a quick note: I turned anon reviews on. I didn't realise it was off, so sorry about that.**

**Also, you may or may not have noticed that there were a few canon things in this that were twisted around. I know some people don't really like it when that's done, but I'm terribly nostalgic about Glee tonight. I came home and literally started crying. So this kind of helped me cope with my Klaine feels, because everyone knows that the chances of Klaine kissing tonight is pretty much zilch.**

**So that's it for this author's note. Props to you if you actually read it! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine was having the time of his life. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he had had so much fun. Rachel and Mercedes had shown up late to dinner with him and Kurt, but ever since, all four of them had been swapping stories with great gusto. Fascinating tales of the endless adventures that Rachel, Mercedes, and Kurt had experienced rendered Blaine completely speechless. He hadn't known how lively performers' lives could be. With each recounting of memories, Blaine grew more and more enraptured, hardly even eating as his mind swam with images full of grandeur.

This wasn't normal for Blaine. Years of near solitude when herding cattle had left him a little slow in the conversation department. Sure, he had the other guys out there, but at the end of the day, they were too often exhausted from the day's work to talk. Blaine didn't mind, though; he had experienced a different kind of closeness with them. It was a comfortable connection that they shared; that of being able to read each other with only a twitch of an eyebrow, or the tilt of a hat. Words simply weren't needed when out on the prairies.

Sitting around the table and listening to the stories that Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes were sharing was such a contrast to his normal lifestyle; Blaine wasn't quite sure what was happening at first. Whenever Blaine came home, he exchanged the lively banter that was typical of him and Rachel, and made conversation with townspeople when it was expected, but he hadn't really gotten to know anyone else besides his mother. It wasn't that he didn't like company; he just didn't really have the time. So this strange get-together in that small, shabby pub meant a lot to Blaine.

"... and it was great, because then Mercedes slapped him in the face with a washing rag and told him not to mess with her or he'd lose more than his manhood."

Blaine smiled as he tuned back in to Kurt's story. It was one from his days touring with Mercedes, before Rachel had joined the act as a guest star. That the three of them were close was evident from the way that they snorted with amusement.

"That," Rachel said with her mouth full, "Is one of the most ridiculous things I have ever heard."

"I know, and it was _supposed_ to be our secret, remember." Mercedes said, glaring at Kurt.

Blaine shuddered. He would not want to be on the receiving end of that stare, and this was Mercedes when she _wasn't_ mad. Then again, Kurt probably could be hands down nasty if he so wished. As it was, the two could bicker with each other for hours on the end.

"Aw, sweetie," Kurt tossed back at her. "Can't handle a little teasing?"

Mercedes smirked then, and Blaine was half tempted to grab Kurt and duck. "Well," She said, grinning evilly. "Why don't I tell Blaine here about what you said when you first saw him backstage?"

Kurt's eyes widened in fear and Blaine leaned forward in anticipation.

"Now that's a story I'd like to hear." Blaine grinned, throwing a glance at Kurt's terrified face. "It can't be that bad, can it? I'm too good-looking to have made a bad impression." He said, throwing in a smile to let Kurt know that he was just joking around, and not being cocky.

Rachel rolled her eyes at that. "Don't listen to him; he has an inflated ego. Anyhow, why didn't I hear about this 'reaction' of Kurt's?"

"You were singing to Blaine." The muffled groan seemed to have come out of nowhere. Kurt had buried his face in his arms, having lost all hope that the conversation would be steered away from what was coming.

"You could have told me after."

"Yeah, right after you went up to him and hugged him and I thought you were together, okay sure, no."

Blaine's eyes widened at that, and he started laughing uncontrollably, Rachel joining in a split second later. Within moments, his throaty chuckle, and her ridiculous cackling were the loudest things in the pub.

"You thought we were-" Blaine gasped out, eyes starting to water.

"Together, oh my goodness," Rachel sounded even more breathless than Blaine, and she even started to pound the table in mirth. "I can't believe it."

"Well, sorry for seeing it for what it looked like," Kurt said, annoyance in his voice, but with a small smile playing on his lips. "Mercedes agrees with me, right?"

"Oh, no," She said, dark eyes narrowing at Kurt. "Don't you dare drag me into this. I will not be a part of this fight. But if I had to say anything," She looked at Kurt quickly, "I'd say, no offense boy, but you must have been blind. Blaine was staring at you starry eyed all night. You probably made him fall in love the first time he saw you."

"Oh-"

"Um..." Blaine said at exactly the same time as Kurt.

An awkward silence fell over the group.

"Um, anyway," Mercedes began hesitantly. "I was just sitting in the back touching up makeup and minding my own business, with Kurt sitting next to me. And then, all of a sudden, Kurt gasps and falls of his chair, and I, being the concerned best friend that I am, helped him back up and brushed the dust off his jacket. So I asked him what was wrong and—"

"Okay, we are _not_ doing this." Kurt interrupted firmly. "No way-"

"He called you the _most perfect thing he had ever seen!"_ Mercedes shouted over the rest of Kurt's words.

Kurt blushed.

Blaine looked away, then back at Kurt, and then down at his hands, a small smile playing around his lips. "Is that so?" He murmured softly, trying to stop the pleased grin that was threatening to take over his face.

"Well," Mercedes said, getting up from her seat with Rachel promptly following. "We should get going... Leave you two some... alone time." She grinned at them.

Rachel winked at Blaine. "Have fun, and see you tomorrow."

"Wait, aren't we staying at Blaine's-" Mercedes cut off as Rachel elbowed her in the side. "I meant... the inn. Aren't we staying at the... inn?"

Blaine's eyes widened as he realised what they were trying to do. He started shaking his head emphatically at Rachel, who just kissed him on the cheek and gave Kurt a quick hug. "See you later, boys."

"Fine just ignore me, then." Blaine muttered crossly.

"What?" Kurt asked, still confused at the girls' hasty departure.

"Nothing, nothing." Blaine answered airily, waving his hand to dismiss the question. "How's your..." He trailed off, gesturing towards the food on the table. Kurt looked at him and cocked an eyebrow teasingly before returning his attention to his plate. Blaine smiled in return, rolling his eyes before doing the same.

A quiet silence fell over the table, broken only by the occasional request to pass a platter or fill a glass.

"So," Blaine said finally.

Kurt looked back at him, a little grin twisting the corner of his mouth. "So?"

Blaine shook his head a little bashfully, hardly daring to meet Kurt's eyes. "So did you really call me the most perfect thing you had ever seen?"

No answer came. Blaine peeked up at Kurt to see a glorious blush staining the stunningly pale skin. He seriously thought he'd be content for the rest of his life if he could watch the different shades of red cycle through Kurt's face. "Kurt?"

"Uh, what?" Kurt asked, looking a little disconcerted.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah- fine... just great..." Kurt muttered, a bit dazedly.

"Are you sure? You look a little out of it?"

"Oh my god."

Blaine scrambled closer. "What? Are you feeling okay?"

"No, I'm fine. It's just... you have no idea, do you?"

Blaine stared back at him. "No idea about what?"

"No idea what you do to me every time I look at you? No idea how beautiful you were just then, looking at me through your eyelashes? It's like every single time I see you, its perfection hitting me right in my face. And then you asked me whether I seriously said that you were the most perfe- Oh, Blaine, you're so oblivious, goddammit, I love you and screw waiting until we know each other better!"

Blaine was speechless. "Wow," He finally said, still a little stunned. "I..."

"Um, I-"

"No. Stop." He held up his hand, effectively silencing Kurt. "Let me think."

"What do you need to think about!?" Kurt burst out. "I just professed my love for you!"

Blaine grinned. "Well, we aren't exactly your typical love story, now are we?"

Confused, Kurt looked at him. "I guess not... but are you-!?"

Blaine didn't let Kurt finish, leaning over and capturing his lips in one fluid movement. They both closed their eyes, savouring what was still so new to them. Over too soon, they stayed where they were, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"And just for the record, dummy," Blaine whispered. "I love you, too."

**a/n**

**WOOHOO! TWO UPLOADS IN A DAY! I'm so proud! Um, this chapter is shorter, I'm sorry! I've had so much trouble with it and I literally banged my head against my desk a few times. I've had like 75% of it done for like _forever_ but then I just GAH. Anyway, it's here now (turns out writing other things helped me break through this one). I like the ending to this, personally- I think it's cute and honestly a bit cheesy, but that's what Klaine is, right? I do hope you enjoy this installment as well! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine couldn't sleep that night. It wasn't the way his body still shivered from the high that came with kissing Kurt. It wasn't the way every time Blaine tried to fall asleep, a pair of brilliant blue eyes seemed to burn on the back of his eyelids. It wasn't even the excitement of his first real, actual date with Kurt the next day. No; all of those things could be blocked out by sheer willpower, but the fact that there was a warm, slender body lying next to Blaine couldn't ever be forgotten.

Kurt, Kurt, _Kurt._

That's what Blaine had on repeat. Kurt's warmth, Kurt's smell, Kurt's presence; it was all around him, permeating every thought of his mind, and Blaine didn't know what to do.

It wasn't any more than sleeping together in the rawest sense of the expression. Sure, they had cuddled and kissed and cuddled some more, but they hadn't done anything more than making out.

But Blaine couldn't help but feel that there was a certain amount of intimacy in just sharing bed; in letting someone into the most vulnerable part of your life. And seeing the soft moonlight on Kurt's face, Blaine couldn't help but be glad that he picked just the right person to love.

_...*...*...*..._

The next morning, Blaine woke up to a steady cerulean gaze.

"Hi." He murmured sleepily, a grin just reaching his lips before his eyelids drooped shut again.

"Hey." Kurt answered.

Blaine smiled lazily, eyes still closed. "You're staring."

"No, I'm not!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Blaine opened his eyes, making an incredulous _'As if I believe you.'_ look_._

Kurt shrank under his gaze. "...No."He admitted unwillingly.

Grinning cheekily, Blaine pulled his arm out from the warmth of the covers to wrap it around Kurt. "Hey, don't worry." He said, tugging a furiously blushing Kurt a little closer. "I do the same thing to you."

Kurt hummed in response, too embarrassed to reply, but too pleased to let the compliment go. "Thanks." He whispered softly.

"So..."

"So?"

Neither one of them responded after that, choosing instead to simply lay there for awhile; savouring the peaceful atmosphere. No Mercedes, no Rachel, no rowdy drunk pub-goers. It was the first time they had spent time together without getting interrupted. For Blaine, it was pretty much heaven away from heaven. He hadn't ever felt so... _perky_ that early in the morning. Normally it took him everything he had to force himself awake, but with Kurt, Blaine felt like he could go do cartwheels in the yard if he wanted to.

_It was strange, really, how one person could make or break your mood_, Blaine thought. Kurt had the power to make him as hyper as a six year old with penny candy, or he could tumble Blaine into the depths of sadness. But that was contemplation for another time, Blaine figured. At that moment, there were other things to think of, most of which were related to the flawless man lying across from him.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look in the morning?"

A pause followed. Blaine didn't have to open his eyes to know that Kurt was once again a fiery bright red.

"You're biased." Kurt finally managed to get out after catching his breath, attempting to sound snippy, but not quite managing it.

"And you're in denial."

"Oh, shut up." Kurt retorted, pursing his lips up in annoyance.

Blaine grinned and shook his head. "If you insist." He replied flippantly, leaning in quickly and stealing a kiss off of those pouted lips before climbing out of bed and walking towards the kitchen. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"I... you... what... okay?" Kurt spluttered, quickly scrambling off the bed and following Blaine.

Kurt was used to being the confident one in the relationship, but for some reason, with Blaine, always being a couple steps behind gave him a thrill that he hadn't felt in a long, long time.

_...*...*...*..._

Kurt was watching Blaine cook. And not just in a casual, 'oh, he's cooking me breakfast' type of way, but in a serious 'who knew that flipping pancakes could be such a turn on' type of way. Maybe there was just something inherently attractive about a guy who could cook. Kurt had no idea. All he really knew was that he seriously liked the view of Blaine's butt from where he was standing. So when Blaine turned around to slide the pancakes onto two plates, Kurt almost wanted to ask him to turn right back around, just so that he could see that absolutely _beautiful_ rear end again.

"Don't think I don't know what you're thinking." Blaine's amused gaze caused Kurt to immediately look away in embarrassment. "And don't worry about it- I don't mind."

Kurt glared. Now how was he supposed to keep his eyes away now that he was given permission? "Screw you." He muttered, before stabbing his pancakes.

"Hey, don't blame me. I was born with this." Blaine grinned devilishly and oh-holy-mother-of-god, Kurt wanted to kiss that sinfully hot smirk right of his face.

"Egotistical jerk."

"I love you too."

And of course, that was enough for Kurt to completely lose whatever train of thought he was following. Looking at Blaine, Kurt was suddenly hit with a feeling that everything was changing, and that nothing would ever be the same again. After all, those four words could be insignificant, or they could mean the world, and Kurt was certain that Blaine meant it with the whole of his heart. Kurt knew that he heading into unknown territory with this relationship, but hell, he was going to enjoy every minute of the plunge. And watching Blaine eat his pancakes with uncontained glee, Kurt was completely sure that he was going to have the time of his life.

_...*...*...*..._

"Kurt, no."

"Come _on_ Blaine, please?"

"No."

"Blaine..."

"Kurt..."

"But they are horses! How can you not like horses?"

"It's not that I don't like horses. I love horses. I just think that there are better things to do."

"Okay, fine. What do _you_ want to do?"

It was late afternoon and Kurt and Blaine finally would have a whole day, just for them. And there was no way that they were going to waste it. So when Kurt saw Blaine raise his eyebrow and look at him with that teasing glimmer of heat, he knew that he was in trouble.

"Blaine," Kurt started backing away, trying his best not to get completely turned on by the wickedly seductive expression on Blaine's face. "Blaine, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Blaine said innocently, slowly walking up to him. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Blaine, seriously, maybe we should go out into town," He trailed off as Blaine's arms wound around his waist. It seriously was hard to sound coherent when a really attractive man was about two centimetres away. "Um, maybe visit Rachel, or...?

Blaine leaned in closer, so that their foreheads were touching, before tilting his head to the side, with an oh-so-sexy look on his face. "Or we could what?" He whispered, breath tickling their faces, before he pressed a kiss to the base of Kurt's throat.

And just like that, all of Kurt's restraint was gone. "Oh, shut up," He gasped, before cupping Blaine's face with his hands and pulling their lips together for a long-anticipated searing kiss.

**a/n**

**Hello, hello, you guys! Look at that! It's been nearly eight months since I last updated this. That's almost a year. So what can I say? I hit writer's block? I was busy with school? I just gave up? All true, but also not true. I don't know what I'm doing with this story. When I write, I need to be in a certain mindset. And I don't like to write when I'm not in the mode. But I figured that I've kept those of you who read this waiting long enough. I hope you liked the update, and I'm sorry for the long delay! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
